


The Walking Read: A Harry Potter Horror Drabble Collection

by PTwritesmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloody Mary References, Cannibalism, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fear, Gen, Ghosts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Horror, House Elves, Murder, POV Cho Chang, POV Ginny Weasley, POV Lily Evans Potter, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, POV Pansy Parkinson, POV Theodore Nott, Psychological Horror, St Mungo's Hospital, Urban Legends, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTwritesmore/pseuds/PTwritesmore
Summary: A collection of short horror stories about our favorite Harry Potter characters. Let me scare you in 300 words or less!
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: HP Fanfic Writers' Guild Horror Drabble Challenge 2021





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to challenge myself to grow as a writer and these horror drabbles allowed me to dip my toe into a new genre. For my user subs, don't worry I am still trucking on my normal romance-focused WIPs :) TW: gore, generally creepy, gross, and/or sad.

Ginny was paralyzed within her own body, powerless to control herself, to stop herself. She could only watch as her hand grasped the knife and sliced slowly across the first year Ravenclaw’s throat beneath her. 

She wanted to scream as the blood, red, warm, and sticky, covered her hands, but nothing came out. The only sound in the hallway was the gurgling of the girl choking on her own blood, her small gasping noises echoing off the castle walls. The smell of iron overcame Ginny and she tried to turn away.

“ _Stop fighting me, Ginevra,_ ” the serial killer whispered within her brain before his cold laughter sent a shiver down her spine. She tried to think of her brothers, of Harry, but his laughter sounded again. “ _No one can save you in here._ ” She desperately wished she hadn’t found the diary again, the one she’d hidden away four years ago and forgotten about.

Dorothy, Ginny remembered her name, had stopped moving. Ginny could feel bile rising in her throat as Tom forced her to stare in the girl’s unblinking fish eyes. Then he brought her to her knees, her uniform skirt soaking up some of the blood pooling around the young witch on the stone floor. To her horror, he reached out, dipping her index finger into the puddle and bringing it up to her mouth. He sucked the red liquid off slowly, making her tongue swirl around her finger and savor the taste. The metallic flavor stayed in her mouth after he forced her to swallow. 

“ _You’ll be mine soon, Ginevra Weasley,_ ” the voice taunted. “ _For now, enjoy the taste. There will be more to come._ ”


	2. Trapped

Cho Chang should’ve known she was in danger when the Ravenclaw girl, a year above her, turned up dead. 

“A terrible accident,” the teachers parroted. But Cho knew it was something more. Others assumed she was jaded from Cedric’s death last year, her anger morphing into distrust of the school. She was just livid they let another student die. 

At yesterday’s DA meeting, Hermione mentioned that two Ravenclaw girls had been found in the same spot 50 years prior, days apart, around Halloween too. What Hermione didn’t know was they, like the girl this year, both had long, straight dark hair. In her desperation to blame Hogwarts, Cho unearthed that information on her own. 

Her insatiable curiosity is what led her to being trapped here, where all three had been found, shivering. She’d never felt so cold in her life, which was saying something for a native Scot. Cho banged on the broom closet door again, desperately hoping something had changed. Her  _ tempus _ indicated she’d been trapped for four hours, but no spell she performed could warm her or open the door. 

The door slowly creaked open, but Cho couldn’t move, her heart pounding. The Bloody Baron filled the door, lips twisted into a smile that made her stomach lurch.

“Helena,” he whispered, tracing her cheek with a frozen finger before pressing a cold kiss to her temple. Everything went black. 

When Cho woke up, a transparent woman with long, dark hair was standing over her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered sadly. Cho followed her gaze and stared at her own bloating body.

“We must leave,” the ghost said, tugging Cho’s hand. “Please. He can hurt you now.”

“He already killed me,” Cho said, barking out a bitter laugh. The ghost glared at her. 

“There are worse things than death.”


	3. Bloody

It was meant to be a laugh. The three witches were having a Saturday night lark in the girls dorm. Lily was excited to show Marlene and Alice the game they’d never heard of, a Muggle urban legend. She rarely showcased anything Muggle, even to her closest friends; her years at Hogwarts were a crash course in prejudice. 

The three huddled around the mirror, the only light in the dark bathroom from Lily’s wand. 

“Bloody Mary,” they squealed in unison between laughter.

“Bloody Mary,” the witches repeated, squeezing each others’ hands. 

The air in the room became thicker; it was as though a presence had crept into the room with them, watching and waiting. Lily knew she wasn’t the only one who noticed the shift when she saw her friends’ faces flicker with fear in the wandlight. 

“Bloody Mary,” they whispered disjointedly, an undercurrent of uncertainty in the words. A loud bang sounded and the mirror flashed before everything went dark. 

Lily woke up, the bathroom pitch black. As she felt around for her wand, her hands touched something warm and wet. Thinking it was a puddle too close to the toilet, she pulled her hand back in disgust. 

“Marlene?” Lily called. “Alice?” 

Silence.

She stood, nearly slipping in the same puddle, which was larger than she expected. 

“ _ Accio _ wand,” she called, her willow wand flying into her hand. “ _ Lumos _ .”

The light revealed her two friends, sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood. Iron hit her nose. Their necks had been slashed, red still seeping out. 

Lily screamed, looking around the room for anything to save her best friends. 

Two words caught her eye, written in the sticky liquid on the mirror. **BLOODY LILY** stared back at her as a far-away laugh sounded in her brain. 


	4. Quarantine

“You both need to go,” Luna whispered through the magically sealed barrier. “I don’t want Esra to be able to see the thestrals when he goes to school.” Theo could hear the “ _ like we could _ ” his wife left unsaid. 

“I’ll take him. I just can’t leave you yet, my love.”

“It isn’t as though we won’t see each other again,” Luna replied, protruding eyes studying him. Her unwavering optimism was one of the things Theo loved most about his wife. It was also one of the worst parts of her illness. “Take him now. I’ll wait until you come back.”

They both knew what growing up without a mother was like. He cursed every god he knew when he received news that Luna had contracted the Snoral Pox. Without a known cure, she’d need immediate treatment to prevent her from going rabid and becoming highly contagious before dying. 

As they left St Mungo’s hand in hand, he noticed his son breathing heavily. He ruffled Esra’s platinum hair before kneeling down to whisper, “She loves you, you know?” The boy looked at the ground.

When Esra didn’t respond, Theo sighed. “She’ll always be with you, in here,” he said, gently tapping his finger to the boy’s chubby chest. His son grabbed it, holding with a tighter grip than Theo expected. Esra tipped his head up to look at him and Theo let out a gasp at the foam coming out of the boy’s mouth. His little teeth clamped down on Theo’s hand, drawing blood. The magical quarantine had failed; his son was infected.

“We’ll be dead by the end of day,” he realized as a sharp pain shot through his body. “And I won’t even get to tell Luna goodbye.” That was the last coherent thought Theodore Nott had.


	5. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of sexual assault

A tear rolled down her cheek, the only movement in the past hour that was her own. 

Directing her wand at Longbottom, who was already writhing around the stone floor in pain, she wished she could escape. “ _ Crucio _ ,” she said, her voice horse as it was pulled from her throat. Blood seeped from his eyeballs, the third consecutive torture curse prompting new, horrible side effects she’d never seen before. 

She wanted to scream out, to stop it. But the Carrows had decreed that anyone who struggled with performing the curse would be imperiused for “educational purposes.” She was trapped, a passenger in her own body within the spell’s barrier. 

“Again, Miss Parkinson,” Amycus Carrow whispered in her ear. “Do it again, and maybe I’ll reward you like last time.” His voice was too loud in her ear, his breath hot and stinking of wine. She was rocketed back to last week, when she woke up to him on top of her in her dorm, unable to move or fight back as he did what he wanted. 

At the memory her mind railed against his imperius barrier, Pansy so angry that she cracked it. She pulled back her arm first to stop the torture curse, realizing she had control again. Before Amycus could react, she turned her wand on him. 

“ _ Avada kedavra _ !” Amycus’ body fell to the floor with a thud.

“You really have to mean it,” Pansy whispered to herself as she looked at his lifeless body on the floor. 

“Thanks,” Longbottom wheezed out from the floor, catching her attention. She watched him for a moment, his ragged breathing the only noise in the room. 

“ _ Avada kedavra _ !” She watched in delight as the green energy hit the wizard and he faded instantly. 

She was finally free. 


	6. Inside

“Lucius,” Narcissa shook her sleeping husband. “Lucius, wake up!”

“What?” Lucius groaned, half-awake.

“I heard something.”

“Call a house-elf then,” Lucius huffed, turning over. 

“I did,” she hissed. “None are coming.” Lucius sat up, now fully awake. 

“None?” Narcissa shook her head and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, my love. We would’ve felt the wards if there was an intruder,” he said as he got out of bed and summoned his dressing gown. “Stay here.”

Narcissa nodded, thankful he was willing to look. She waited, anxiety growing as time stretched out. After a few minutes, she softly called out, “Lucius?” When she received no response, she climbed out of bed and walked to the door. 

“Lucius?” 

Silence. 

She moved quietly down the hall, wand drawn. The only noise was the rapid beating of her heart.

“Lucius?” Narcissa whispered again as she turned the corner. This time she heard a rustling and muttering at the end of the hall. She crept closer, mouth dry. The whispers got louder as she stopped in front of the last door. Narcissa took a breath and pushed the door open, ready to attack. 

“Lucius!” she screamed as she spotted him on the floor, surrounded by house-elves, blood seeping from all over his body. “Help him!” she screamed. “Why aren’t you helping him?

The house-elves stared up at her, blood running from their mouths and staining their pillowcases. 

“Mistress’ turn next,” one hissed with a twisted smile, teeth red. 

“ _ Please don’t let Draco come downstairs _ ,” was the only thing Narcissa could think as dozens of small mouths bit her, razor sharp teeth tearing her skin. “ _ Please _ .”

“Mother?” was the last thing she heard, the dread in her heart greater than any physical pain. 


End file.
